


[podfic] Pumped

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [11]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Buckle Up Kids We're Going To The Feels Place, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, War Boy Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Part 12 of the seriesPumped: 1) To have such an accumulation of metabolic waste products in the forearm, that forming even a basic grip becomes impossible. A climber who is pumped will find it difficult to hold on, and may struggle to lift or clip a rope. 2) (Psychology) A feeling of anticipation and energy before a challenging climb."We... weren't her... crew…?" Capable said cautiously.Rachet swallowed uneasily. "But she— she picked you. For her plans." Stumbled himself into the words, “she picked you over us.”"For the coup," Kompass said suddenly, his voice hard and angry. "Right?”





	[podfic] Pumped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pumped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629558) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/oj5wpivniniw512/MMFR%2012%20Pumped.mp3?dl=0) (23.5 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:51:21

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is part of a bigger series! Pumped is part 12 of The Mountains are the Same. You can find the other podfics [~HERE~](https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551)
> 
> The rest of the story can be found by clicking the inspired by link. 
> 
> If you'd like to join in the podficcing party, the author has a [tumblr post here](http://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/post/151141039244/the-mountains-are-the-same-podfic-pool) with more information, a podfic tutorial link, and a sign up sheet for which chapters are available. So feel free to go throw them some love and appreciate this _amazing_ story and all it's world building and feels.


End file.
